The invention relates to a device for binding an article with adhesive tape, whereof ends can adhere to one another, which device comprises:
a housing with a cavity bounded by a front wall and a rear wall for accommodating a supply roll of the adhesive tape with: PA0 means for guiding the tape; PA0 means for carrying an article at least along and against the adhesive side of the first tape; and PA0 cutting means actuable by a through-fed article for cutting off the tape after the article has passed through the said means, PA0 a star wheel rotatable with light friction having a number of substantially radial recesses disposed at mutually equal angular distances, PA0 two mutually registered channels open to the top present in the front wall and the rear wall respectively of the housing and wherethrough an article for binding has to be moved from top to bottom, PA0 wherein the adhesive tape is guided over the top part of the star wheel with the sticking side facing outward, PA0 wherein the star wheel is formed and positioned relative to the channels such that an article for binding engages onto the star wheel in a recess thereof carrying with it the first tape adhering thereto, the opening of which recess is situated in the region of the channels, whereby the star wheel is set into rotation so that in the recess the article is bound with the first tape with the progressive rotation of the star wheel, and PA0 wherein the cutting means comprise a tilt piece with an actuating part movable pivotally about a pivot axis towards and away from the star wheel, which tilt piece is constrained by spring means to a rest position wherein the cutting knife is located at an interval from the star wheel and the actuating part is located in the region of the channels for actuating of the tilt piece by an article carried through the channels and cutting through the tape wherewith an article is bound, which cutting knife in the extreme active cutting position remote from the rest position lies with its active front part in a recess of the star wheel.
Such a bag sealer is known in diverse embodiments. In a known bag sealer of this type it can occur despite an extremely careful design that due to incorrect use an article for binding becomes jammed in the device or the cutting knife comes with its active front part into contact with the peripheral face of the star wheel. This can occur as a result of improper, for instance rough, use or when an excessively thick article for binding is fed through.